Scars
by Sammy Neko-chan
Summary: sigh i suck at summaries...rated R just to be safe...Heero is severely injured and no one knows if he'll pull through completely
1. Chapter one

Scars  
  
Author: Sammy Neko...yep I'm back...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW or anything associated with it...except for the creations from my warped little mind... Yui: Us in other words (points to self, Niku, & Trio)   
nods so no sue, nothing to give.  
  
Warnings: what first...major angst, suicidal things, some sap, and you may need tissues...depends on your tolerance. 2x5, 1x6, 3x4, 9xC, 11xS...think that's it...and there's lots of things were the G-boys are hurt in some way, and not to mention the really sad thoughts...I suck at summaries...sorry... Oh and the POV changes every chapter, starts off with Wufei's though, just to help...  
  
Notes: yes, yes, one of those angst fics that makes you want to either hug the hell out of the person whose angst filled, or kill the author for writing it...I swear if I get any more death threats...   
  
Niku: don't worry, they say they want to kill you but then are begging for more later...   
  
Speaking of which, sorry about Notes. I don't know if I'll finish it or even try to, it just kinda died in the middle there...maybe if I get enough feedback...shrug you never know. But anyway! Go read the fic and tell me what you think! Comments of any kind are deeply craved...so please read and enjoy!  
  
Scars  
Chapter 1  
  
I walked down the hallway toward the room at the end, anticipation making my stomach queasy. I stood in the doorway and leaned my shoulder against the frame, staring at the longhaired figure that sat cross-legged on the bed with his back to me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a breath.  
  
"You said you'd stop." The figure didn't move, save for a shuddering breath that made their shoulders shake. "Duo." A pale hand ran through his bangs and he turned to me, his violet eyes red and puffy. He smiled at me faintly, his cheeks splotchy from being rubbed.  
  
"Duo?" he turned completely towards me, his hands falling into his lap. He tugged at them nervously. I moved over to stand in from of him, my thighs pressing against the edge of the bed. He snatched at my hands and began fidgeting with my fingers, his pale, icy hands contrasting greatly to my warm bronze ones.  
  
"It's hard though 'Fei. You know that." I nodded.  
  
"I know. But I've seen you grin through the worst of battles and come out strong in the end." I tucked a stray bang back behind his ear. His braid had come undone.  
  
"That's why I'm confused about why this should affect my like it has." He rubbed his eyes. He was getting emotional again.  
  
I held his hand against my chest, "Because it hits closer to home, this is understandable. Duo he's our friend, your best friend. I'd worry if you didn't burst into tears, but this." I tapped his wrist, which was bandaged tightly. "Has to stop. I know you feel you can't handle this, and I know that you even did this during the war. But the war is over, this isn't your fault." He rubbed his eyes with the hand I wasn't holding. "How'd you know about this during the war?" I smiled at him.  
  
"Come on Duo we all wanted to die at some point or another, and Iobserved a lot more than the others that and Quatre all but jumped on you about it. Your lucky Trowa was there most of the time or Quatre was gone. But he did talk to me about it one day."  
  
"Oh." He nodded. "That would explain why he would follow me around for days on end in between missions. I figured he was lonely." We both started laughing, and I studied his hand for a moment.  
  
"'Fei?" I looked up at him, he was smiling again but I could see the tears welling up into his eyes again and his bottom lip began to tremble.  
  
"Duo please don't. Oh, Duo." I pulled him to me and held him tightly, shushing him gently. He just sobbed into my chest, his hands clutching at the back of my shirt. I kept my arms wrapped around his shoulders and just comforted him the best I could.  
  
After a few moments I pulled back from him, gently prying his hands from my shirt."  
  
"Duo. Duo." He looked up at me and wiped his eyes. "We have to leave now. We need to meet Trowa at The Shop, alright?" he nodded. "Are you sure?" he nodded again.  
  
"Yeah, where'd you put my boots?" he jumped down off the bed and went into the bathroom.  
  
"They're beside the door where your coats hanging too." I walked into the kitchen and put my jacket on, patting my pockets to make sure I hand the keys. I spun around still patting my pockets, then went and searched in the living room as Duo came in puling his hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"Something wrong?" I looked around again.  
  
"Where's my cell phone?" he started laughing and reached up into my left breast pocket, puling out the little silver flip phone. "oh." I slipped it into my right side pocket. He took my hand.  
  
"Looks like your affected too." I nodded and kissed him.  
  
"Each unto ones own as you would say. Come on we need to hurry so that we're not too horribly late." Duo nodded and slipped on his long sleeved black sweater before stepping into his boots, lacing them up quickly.  
  
"No coat?" He shook his head and pulled his cell phone out of his coat hanging b the door, putting it into his back jeans pocket before snapping his back pack strap across his chest.  
  
"Its not that chilly out. Only matter of time until you guys are begging me to stop walking around in my boxers." I just laughed and closed and locked the door to the apartment.  
  
"You boys going out?" I looked up and saw our middle aged neighbor sitting outside his door, which stood open with a radio blaring some Skynard song in the background.  
  
"Just going to meet some friends Mr. Connolei." He nodded at me.  
  
"That's good, that's good. You guys have a good time."  
  
"Sure thing Mr. C, hey we still up for poker night?"  
  
"As long as your ready to lose our money Duo."  
  
"My money? Who said anything about using my money?" They both started laughing, I just looked at them.  
  
"Well we got to go, bye Mr. Connolei." He waved us good-bye as I herded Duo down the stairs to the truck.  
  
"'My money'" I snorted and started up the truck, Duo just laughed as I pulled out and made my way for town.  
  
The atmosphere was completely opposite of the happy mood we had been in when I turned off the engine. Even the ever present rambling of the radio in the background was gone, after Duo had flipped through the stations really fast for ten minutes before finally turning it off and staring out the window.  
  
I put the keys in my pocket and looked over at him. He was sitting with one hand on his la and the other was propped up against the window with his chin in his hand.  
  
"You ready to do this?" he looked at me and nodded opening his door. I opened my door too and started to step out.  
  
"Wufei?" I looked over at him, he was still sitting in the seat with one leg dangling down.  
  
"Yeah?" he looked at me.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"I know. I am too, but we have to do this. You ready to go in now?" he nodded and got out. We shut our doors and walked up to the door. I felt Duo grasping my hand, and I squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
The jingle of the bells attached to the door brought a black haired Arabian woman out from behind a counter.  
  
"Hi Amy." She wiped her hands on her apron slowly.  
  
"Hey Wufei. Duo?" he looked up at her a little stunned, his mind had wandered. "Don't I get a hug?" she smiled at him. He kind of smiled back at her and walked into her open arms hugging just as fiercely as she did him.  
  
"He'll come out of this good okay?" he nodded and pulled away. "Alright hon, you go on back there. They're all waiting." He nodded again and headed back towards the back room. I walked up towards her.  
  
"You really think that?" she looked at me,  
  
"Would you tell him otherwise? Would you tell him that he could be losing his best friend at any minute?"  
  
"You know I wouldn't. But I wouldn't lie to him either." I patted her arm and went in the same direction as Duo had.  
  
I leaned in the doorway of the room where everyone had gathered. Quatre and the girls were all sitting quietly with tears in their eyes, save for Une. Sally was at the hospital with Zechs. Trowa was talking quietly with Cathy and Noin. Duo was sitting a little away from everyone in a chair with his legs drawn up against his chest, his bag resting beside him.  
  
"Did I come too late and miss the main discussion?" They all looked at me and most of them kind of smiled. Duo just looked down at his knees and pulled them closer.  
  
"You guys just got here not five minutes after us, so the conversations haven't even started." Trowa stood up and walked over to get a cup of coffee, handing it to me. I nodded thanks to him and pulled a chair out next to Duo and sat down.  
  
"So what are we doing?" I nudged Duo's arm and gave him the coffee, he took it and took a sip, then made a face and handed it back. I smiled. "How are we getting up there?"  
  
"Well, we're going to take the Preventer's van to one of Quatre's private shuttles. Then we plan to go from there to the hospital. How's that sound to you?" I shrugged and stood up and walked to the coffee counter.  
  
"Doesn't sound so bad, but what are we doing when we get there?" I started pouring cream and sugar into the coffee, the way Duo liked it. I sat back down and handed it to him.  
  
"Well I have a house there so we could stay in it."  
  
"Quatre you have a house everywhere."  
  
He smiled, "Yeah, and Relena's offered transportation straight to the hospital, then to the house. Then whatever goes from there." I nodded.  
  
"Is she going to be there?" Duo took a gulp of his coffee.  
  
"She couldn't make it, she said she'd come as soon as the meeting is over. She'd cancel it but it's one of those big ones with colony officials." Noin ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"When do we leave?" I took the cup from Duo before he started tearing it apart. Trowa shrugged.  
  
"When the van gets here. 'Till then we just wait around and enjoy Amy's good cooking.'  
  
Everyone murmured agreement and started filing out. I stayed behind with Duo and kissed him before sending him after food.  
  
Trowa came up to me. "How is he? I'd ask Quatre but I can't get anything out of him right now." I shrugged and threw away the cup.  
  
"How do you think he is Trowa?"  
  
"The same way you were when he was severely injured during a mission." I smiled at him.  
  
"You always bring it back to that don't you?  
  
"It was the only thing I knew." I nodded  
  
"He's worse. Remember when he had to do that mission on L2?" he nodded. "He's worse than he was after that." Trowa just looked at me. "But like before I'll go through hell and back with him to make sure he comes through."  
  
"You always have."  
  
I only nodded. 


	2. Chapter two

Scars  
  
Author: Sammy Neko...(slow smile)...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW or anything associated with it...except for the creations from my warped little mind... Yui: Us in other words (points to self, Niku, & Trio)   
nods so no sue, nothing to give.  
  
Warnings: what first...major angst, lots of suicidal wishes, thoughts, & memories... some sap, and you may need tissues...depends on your tolerance. 2x5, 1x6, 3x4, 9xC, 11xS...think that's it... and there's lots of things were the G-boys are hurt in some way, and not to mention the really sad thoughts...I suck at summaries...sorry...   
This chapter manages to have a lot of humor in it though, so no fear!   
But just to give you another warning, this entire story has a lot of dark issues, some are important and have hit home with me on more than one occasion...but if you can't stand to see blood, and self mutilation then I suggest you make sure and keep an eye on these warnings, I'll warn you ahead of time. Have actually...   
  
Yui: but this is such a good story...I still don't know how it came to her and I'm her muse...   
  
Sad thing is I don't remember either...don't worry about it Niku was sleeping when it came to me.  
  
Niku: I WAS NOT!!!  
  
(whispers) was too (whispers)  
  
Notes: ...I updated! Yaaaay! (dances kind of half-heartedly)...alright look, just so you know, this fic is far from over and It's gonna get worse...but then I hope it gets better...you'll have to wait and see. And feel lucky for all you people who don't have to put up with my torturously slow cliff hanger-ish ass at school...for those of you that do, STOP TAKING MY NOTEBOOK!! Sheesh! In the middle of writing a really good part and you tackle me...though it is so much fun making you suffer...(grin) But anyway! Go read the fic and tell me what you think! Comments of any kind are deeply craved...so please read and enjoy!   
(Duo's POV, because I suck at warning people of the little details)  
  
Scars   
Chapter 2  
  
I wrapped my arms around my chest and shivered while waiting in line to the buffet. Amy kept it freezing in The Shop, even when it was 56 degrees outside. Woman has high blood pressure or something. I smiled at Une when she handed me a plate and started piling food onto my plate. Some eggs, ooh bacon!, homemade waffles?  
  
I poked at them, Eggo. Sausage, more sausage, a blueberry muffin, chocolate chocolate chip muffin...ooh! Chocolate chip pancakes!!  
  
I walked over to the condiments counter, and now the syrup...s. Yum.  
  
"Sure you have enough syrup there Duo?" I looked over at Cathy, who was studying my plate. I looked down at it and ticked off on my fingers.  
  
"Blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, maple...I think that's it." 'Fei walked over and set down a syrup jug in front of me.  
  
"You forgot strawberry." He smiled and walked back over to the table he was sitting at. I waved my fist at him.  
  
"Strawberry syrup stealer!" I then proceeded to douse my food (save the eggs) with syrup, while Cathy just stared in silent horror.  
  
"Good to go! You should try some there Cath! You'd like it." I laughed at the look on her face and went and sat down opposite of 'Fei. Amy set a glass of chocolate milk in front of me.  
  
"Looks like your gonna be on a sugar high for a while there Duo."  
  
"He'll burn it all off by munch time." She looked at 'Fei as I dug into my food. Oh the sweet, sweet goodness.  
  
"Munch time?" he nodded.  
  
"About an hour after lunch when he gets hungry again. Depends on what he's doing though. Either he eats," I stirred my chocolate milk and washed down the sausage and bacon. "or he crashes, then I have to wake him up for dinner and it's a few hours before he goes back to bed."  
  
I swallowed some of my pancakes and smiled at him.  
  
"Depending on what I'm doing." Amy just chuckled and walked away. 'Fei smiled at me with a weird glint in his eye. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a though..." he drank some of his orange juice. "You need to slow down on eating though, remember what happened last time you ate this much this fast?" I nodded and set my fork down taking a sip of my milk.  
  
"Sorry I guess I'm just nervous or something."  
  
"That's understandable, but don't choke yourself and end up in the bed next to him. You might miss all the fun their having in the kids ward." I stared at him.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?"  
  
"I can't say. I'm not a doctor, but I have patched him plenty of times before and knowing Heero...you never know what could happen." I nodded and started taking my muffin out of its little paper cup thing.  
  
"I hope he wakes up. Do you think he'll be different when he does?" 'If he does anyway.' I took a bite of my muffin, ooh the chips are warm and gooey.  
  
"Probably. Of all the times he's self destructed this might be the closest he's been to death, or at least losing everything he's letting himself love."  
  
I nodded, "Yeah..." I started taking the paper thing off my blueberry muffin. "Do you think he'll remember us?"  
  
"Duo you're asking questions with no answers. I wish I could answer them but I can't. And neither can you." I set my muffin down untouched. "Do you understand that?" he reached across the table for my hand, which lay in my lap. I set my hand in his and stared at our clasped hands for a long moment.  
  
"I understand. I don't want to, but I understand." He nodded at me and got up to take our plates to the kitchen. I sat there for a minute before standing up and walking over to sit with Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"You done eating Duo?" Trowa took a bite of his fruit.  
  
"Yep. It was pretty good too..." I plucked a grape out of Quatre's plate and smiled at him as I ate it.  
  
"The van should be here any minute," he looked at his watch. Quatre pushed his plate toward me and smiled. I smiled back and started eating the grapes and strawberries he hadn't eaten.  
  
"What are you and Wufei going to do after you get to the hospital?" Quatre took a sip of his apple juice.  
  
"Well after we visit Heero and get the general layout of things, 'Fei said he'd take me down to the pediatric ward and visit the kids." They nodded at me. Trowa smiled,  
  
"Sounds like you've got it all planned out. You gonna come down to the house after that?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, I want to go swimming."  
  
"Have you heard from Trio?" I shook my head.  
  
"No, but Yui called and said that they'd b down there as soon as they could. It was funny though I could hear Niku yelling at Trio in the background." I pushed the plate over. "Then there was a loud crash and Yui had to go." Trowa and Quatre started laughing.  
  
"Was there a joke I missed Master Quatre?" I whirled around to the big tanned Arabian man that stood behind us with his fists on his hips. I jumped up and gave him a hug.  
  
"RASHID! Long time no see big man!" he laughed and looked at me, holding me out by the shoulders.  
  
"By Allah boy if you haven't grown taller? Your hair is shorter too!" he shook the end of my ponytail at my nose, making me scrunch it up. "You aren't going and changing on me now are you, Master Duo?"  
  
"Not if I can help it." I turned to 'Fei and started laughing, giving him a noisy kiss. Rashid always lifted my spirits no matter how low they had gone.  
  
"Is the van here Rashid?" Trowa handed the dirty plates to Amy and stood up to put on his jacket.  
  
"Well yes and no." Quatre raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean? What happened?"  
  
"Easy Master Quatre, all that happened was that you got us instead. The Preventer's couldn't um...spare another van for personal reasons." Rashid moved me in front of him between Quatre as a shield. Quatre just whirled around at Une, who put her hands up in defense. Rashid sighed with relief.  
  
"I have no control over the transportation committee. They gave me no guarantees." She backed up as Quatre advanced. "And besides who would you trust more driving? Me? Or the Maganacs?"  
  
Quatre stopped and thought it over, then nodded and turned back around to Rashid.  
  
"We leaving then?" he walked out the door to the van with the bells jingling after him. I looked around at everyone. Trowa sighed.  
  
"I shouldn't have given him that cup of coffee this morning." Everyone kind of laughed and started getting their things together and filing out the door. I just clung to 'Fei's hand and slid into the seat next to him, at the back of the van.  
  
"How long 'till we get to the shuttle Tro?" he turned and looked at me.  
  
"About an hour and a half to the shuttle and four to the colony. Depending on how things go though." I nodded at him and laid my head onto 'Fei's shoulder, humming to myself. I felt myself get tired and soon was sleeping, my dreams fuzzy and warm.  
  
It was a drifting dream through no colors in particular just dark and warm. The dream was   
taking shape, figures forming, colors not blurring so much.  
  
Then I saw Wing Zero, clear as if I was standing in front of him. He was glowing, and I knew he was in self destruct mode.  
  
I was running, then I was in Deathscythe again and the controls were flashing. Old buddy?...Suddenly Heero's face appeared on the screen, his face was hidden by his hair and he was shaking.  
  
Heero? What? His face lifted up and my dream self gasped. His eyes were red and tears streamed down his face, which was covered in blood, deep gashing lining his jaw and cheekbone.  
  
"Du...o..." And then I was screaming, everything had gone dark.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
(grin) nice cliff hanger huh? Review and tell me what you thought! waves bye  



	3. Chapter three

Scars  
  
Author: Sammy Neko...::stifles a gargantuan yawn::...(ooh, cool word. Gargantuan)...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW or anything associated with it...except for the creations from my warped little mind... Yui: Us in other words ::points to self, Niku, & Trio::  
::nods:: so no sue, nothing to give.  
  
Warnings: what first...major angst, lots of suicidal wishes, thoughts, memories..., some sap, and you may need tissues...depends on your tolerance. 2x5, 1x6, 3x4, 9xC, 11xS...think that's it... and there's lots of things were the G-boys are hurt in some way, and not to mention the really sad thoughts...I suck at summaries...sorry...   
This chapter is kind of sad at the beginning, but then you find out Wufei's little secret obsession...NUTTER BUTTERS!!  
Just to give you another warning, this entire story has a lot of dark  
issues, some are important and have hit home with me on more than one  
occasion...but if you can't stand to see blood and self mutilation then I  
suggest you make sure and keep an eye on these warnings, I'll warn you  
ahead of time. Have actually...  
  
Notes: ::sigh:: so much and yet so little...   
Yui: ::is looking through her notebook and counting the pages:: 0.0...and you have more to go!?   
::nods:: lots more...   
Yui: ::raises eyebrows:: damn...you realize that Tia's going to track you down and kill you when you finally get to the middle of the story right?   
Well aware. ::looks at readers:: This chapter's short...I think...and nothing too horribly bad, besides the beginning, but then after that its just general stuff.   
Niku: Or so you think.  
::shrugs:: But anyway! Go read the fic and tell me what you think! Comments of any kind are deeply craved...so please read and enjoy! (Wufei POV)  
  
Scars   
Chapter 3  
  
I kept my grip firm on Duo's arm and hand, which was clutching the front of my shirt. He had started whimpering a few minutes ago, it was soft and breathy but Rashid had the radio blaring so thankfully no one heard it. I carefully wrapped my other arm around the right side of his waist and made sure he wouldn't get away from me when I woke him.  
  
I shook him gently and whispered his name into his ear. Nothing.  
  
"Duo." I said it a little louder, and felt his grip tighten on my shirt. I grabbed his left arm and held it against his stomach. Not very comfortable but he was starting to wake up.  
  
"Duo come on. Wake up." He jerked forward but I held him fast and quickly whispered in his ear to calm him.  
  
"Shh. Its alright calm down, calm down." He was breathing hard and I could feel him slowly un-tense. I pulled him into my lap and held him to me, he was starting to shake and he was crying silently.  
  
He slid down into the floorboard at my feet, resting his head against my left knee. I felt him grab onto my pant leg. This one had been bad, though it seemed to have been a short one since he had slept for nearly a half hour until he had started whimpering. The nightmares had been frequent since what had happened to Heero. He'd been scared to take naps because of the nightmares. The loss of sleep must have caught up to him with the hum of the engine and voices.  
  
I felt his grip loosen on my ant leg and I smoothed his hair back from his face before laying my head against the back of the set.  
  
"Where'd Duo go?" I looked up to see Cathy looking at me curiously.  
  
"He was getting uncomfortable so moved to a different spot." She nodded, glanced over the seat and kind of laughed before turning back around to talk to Quatre.  
  
I drifted for what seemed like a couple of minutes, but when I looked at my watch after the car had stopped I saw that it had actually been thirty. I rubbed my face.  
  
"We there?" Quatre looked back and smiled,  
  
"No, not yet just a little bit to go but we need to fill up, and the rest of us are starving." Cathy jumped out of the car with Noin trailing her.  
  
"I don't know about you but I gotta go!" she ran into the station. Noin just laughed and stretched. I bent down and shook Duo back awake. He sat up a little bit and climbed back up onto the seat, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"We there?" he asked groggily. I smiled,  
  
"No, pit stop. You hungry?" he nodded and laughed.  
  
"Need to go to the bathroom too."  
  
"Well," I pushed him out the door. "Now's the time. I'll be in there to get some food in a little bit, I'm going to converse with whoever will...converse with me. Go." He laughed at me and ran inside.  
  
I stretched the stiffness out of my legs and popped the kinks out of my neck. Une climbed out of the passenger seat and stretched as well. She had her hair down and was wearing jeans and a long sleeved light purple sweater, with black shiny boots that Duo had gotten her for her birthday.  
  
"Only another thirty minutes to go. How's Duo holding out?"  
  
"As good as any of us I guess. Though he's been having nightmares again." She nodded and looked at my concernedly,  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"More of times during the war than anything, but so far I'm pretty sure its been of him. He's seen more of Heero than me or the others have." She smiled.  
  
"They're a good team. Hell, Duo was a hole team in and of himself."  
  
"True. But I just hope this'll help him cope a little bit if anything happens."  
  
"I hope nothing does." I looked at her. She smiled. "He's a good agent. Be a shame to lose him." I nodded and smiled back. "In other words, you care and really don't want anything to happen."  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
"You wouldn't be here if it weren't true."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right. Don't tell Heero if he wakes up though."  
  
I laughed, "No problem."  
  
"'FEI!" I looked over at the little Quikky Mart and saw Duo leaning out of the door. "Come on! Food!" I laughed and walked towards him.  
  
"What'd you get? Enough to burn my wallet?" he grinned,  
  
"Depends. How many hostess snacks would it take?" I leaned against the counter and watched him set snacks and two pop bottles on the counter.  
  
"With you? There's no telling." Duo laughed and set some chips onto the counter. "Nutter Butters?"  
  
"Almost forgot!" he ran off to search, I just laughed. The girl at the counter started ringing the food up.  
  
"You guys going on a road trip?"  
  
"Seeing a friend in the hospital." She nodded,  
  
"I'm sorry. You with the girls over there?" she pointed and I saw Noin and Cathy by the magazines laughing at something.  
  
"Sadly. But their great friends." Duo ran up and set a dozen Nutter Butter packages on the counter.  
  
"All set?" he counted them and thought for a moment.  
  
"Yep!" I laughed and handed the girl my credit card. She rang it all up and handed the bag to Duo, who ran out the door to the van. I put the card back into my wallet.  
  
"Willing to flash some god for us Wu?" I looked over at Noin.  
  
"Can't you flash your own?" Noin smiled at me.  
  
"Would. But she's already drained it." Cathy shoved her over. I just laughed and walked outside. I looked inside the van door and saw Duo already digging into the Doritos his head bobbing along to his CD player.  
  
"Comfy?" he nodded and patted the spot next to him. I moved his back pack over and settled in next to him. He offered the Doritos to me but I shook my head and pulled the Pepsi out of the bag. He shrugged and went back to bobbing to the music. I just smiled and waited for us to start off again.  
-----------------------  
  
FEEDBACK!! ::falls asleep::   
Yui: was only a matter of time. ::throws a blanket over her:: 


	4. Chapter four

Scars  
  
Author: Sammy Neko...::squints at you:: your still reading this?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW or anything associated with it...except for the creations from my warped little mind... Yui: Us in other words ::points to self, Niku, & Trio:: ::nods:: so no sue, nothing to give.  
  
Warnings: what first...major angst, lots of suicidal wishes, thoughts, memories, so on and so forth, some sap, and you may need tissues...depends on your tolerance. 2x5, 1x6, 3x4, 9xC, 11xS...think that's it... and there's lots of things were the G-boys are hurt in some way, and not to mention the really sad thoughts...I suck at summaries...sorry...  
Another sad chapter, but it's sad all the way through on this one...You finally find out what happened to Heero that's got everybody so freaked out...And I'll have you know I was nearly strangled for this chapter...but it's worth it. Their getting closer, and then the real shit will hit the fan...I'm going to so be killed for this...  
Just to give you another warning, this entire story has a lot of dark  
issues, some are important and have hit home with me on more than one  
occasion...but if you can't stand to see blood and self mutilation then I  
suggest you make sure and keep an eye on these warnings, I'll warn you  
ahead of time. Have actually...  
  
Notes: What is there to say besides keep the tissues near for the next few chapters...if not the rest.   
Niku: all set! ::is seen with a ton of freaking tissue boxes surrounding him::   
Yui: you sure you need that many?   
Yui don't provoke him...don't you know that if you threaten a very emotional creature inside his territory he just might burst into tears...shh! He's looking at us...   
::Yui & Sammy both freeze::   
Niku: ha ha very funny...   
He's talking to us!! No sudden movements.   
Niku: ::glares at them:: Stop. It's not funny!   
Yui: ::blinks but stays frozen with Sammy, whose trying not to laugh::   
Niku: I'm Serious!  
::still no movement, but continue to stare::   
Niku: ::gets super pissed and storms off::   
Yui: wait! NIKU!! Dammit!! ::runs after him::   
::finally just busts up laughing::   
Yui: Sammy It's Not Funny Anymore!!!   
Your right, your right...well it's still funny to me but that's only because I don't have to worry about sleeping on the couch do I?  
::a pillow flies across the room and hits Sammy in the face:: HEY! ::looks at you:: You may just want to go read the fic before things get worse...and tell me what you think! Comments of any kind are deeply craved...so please read and enjoy!  
  
Scars  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I snapped the new battery into my cd player and closed the cover. Not on the road again for ten minutes and my batteries go dead. I need a break from NIN for a minute anyway.  
  
I reached into my bag and pulled out my cd case, flipping through 'till I'd found the Dir en Gray. I put it into the player and replaced the empty slot. I glanced over at 'Fei before putting my headphones back on. He was reading a book he had snuck into my bag when I'd been shoving my clothes into it. 'Fei kept extra clothes at all of Quatre's "houses". Mansions more like.  
  
I laid my head back against the seat and pushed play I sighed and closed my eyes, Heero had given me this CD for Christmas last year, had said he'd figured that I'd like the more hard stuff of the band. Trust Heero to find some hard classic J-rock band for me.  
  
And here I am listening to the slowest, most depressing song on this. Guess that's how things go. My mind started to wander and I remembered what I had been doing the day I'd found out about the accident.  
  
I had just gotten done jumping up and down on the mini trampoline that I'd finally convinced 'Fei to buy. I was laying in the middle of the living room floor, breathing hard but overall happy at the exhilaration the jumping had given me. I told him it'd be good for me, having to stay at home all day when I wasn't working. It was near lunchtime and he was coming home early today, only working the morning shift, and then coming home.  
  
Lunch came and went and I'd already ate two bowls of my ramen noodles. I wasn't worried, knowing 'Fei he'd probably gotten stuck with a report that he had to finish. He could have brought it home, I would, but again I also ended up losing half the papers. Thank god for copies.  
  
I knew he'd call when he refilled his coffee cup...around 2:30. It was nearly 4 and he still hadn't called, I started to get worried. I called his cell and got his voicemail. Probably turned it off. I called his office phone. No answer. I called it again and someone picked up.  
  
"Chang's office. Who's calling?"  
  
"April! Turn on the screen!" There was a click and April's face came into view. She was new at the Preventers, a part timer who generally just filed and answered the phones. Une didn't trust her with much yet. She was young, only 17 and had short black hair that was streaked with blue, she had it pinned up today. And she was wearing her green-rimmed glasses today.  
  
"Oh, hey Duo. What do you need?" I stared at her.  
  
"What do I--never mind. Why are you answering Wufei's phone?" She pushed her glasses back up her nose.  
  
"In case you called."  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"Wufei was called up to Lady Une's office and was told that she needed him to go as backup for a sweep that Heero was doing." She pushed her glasses up again. "He was going to call you, but Heero had called in and said he needed the backup right then. So Wufei had to leave in a hurry. We don't have much information yet, we're not sure where their position is. But we do know that they've been injured." I nearly leaped through the screen at those words.  
  
"What!? April how long ago did you receive this information?" I suddenly felt the urge to strangle the life out the little ditz, but no that wasn't my style...I'd let Quatre have her, he enjoyed strangling employees at Winner Corp. for some odd reason...maybe he'd grant me a favor...  
  
"A half hour ago." No, I'll do it myself.  
  
"A half hour and you didn't contact me!?!" she shrunk back.  
  
"I don't have the number, and the Lady and everyone else is still trying to get a hold and find out where they are and the severity of their wounds. I'm sorry Duo I really would have called-"  
  
"I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys off the hook, putting on my boots and shoving the laces into the sides. I ran out to my black custom 60cc cycle, and peeled out to get to the headquarters.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked over at 'Fei, who was still reading, a Dorito sitting in the air half way to his mouth. I smiled, he must have gotten to a good part. I had lived up to my nickname during the war when I'd peeled out of there like a bat out of hell. Deathscythe's spirit must have possessed my bike then, given that the bike was made out of the parts I'd managed to salvage from Deathscythe before we'd destroyed the gundams. It's a good bike.  
  
When I'd shown up at the headquarters it took all I could to not go completely Shinigami on all of them. Une had managed to calm me down after saying that Wufei had called and told them that he didn't know where they were, only that it was an old warehouse, and that his injuries were mild. But Heero's were severe.  
  
We'd grouped up into 3 different search parties, though I'd refused to search other than by myself. Une had agreed, though not willingly, and had given me a com. unit to contact her if I found anything.  
  
I'd found something that'd been for sure. There are a lot of warehouses on the colony and I new most of them. One good thing about living on L2 for most of my life is that you know the layout of everything. It felt like going down memory lane into hell again, and I wasn't necessarily looking forward to it.  
  
Une had said that the last spot they'd known where Heero had been was an isolated part of the slums. Sadly I knew that part like the back of my hand.  
  
I'd rode around for about ten minutes when I started walking through them, keeping as silent as I could, my old instincts kicking in as though they had never been out of use. Nothing had changed overly much, just dustier and more rotten.  
  
I had gone into one of the warehouses that I'd hidden out in with Trio for a few years after Solo had died and before we had found the church, it was dark and I cursed myself for leaving my flashlight back with my bike. It was near the back when I heard what sounded like labored breathing.  
  
"'Fei?" the breathing grew raspy, and I could hear the pain of movement, the shuffling sound of crawling noting me to where it was coming from.  
  
"Duo?" the voice was 'Fei's but it was constricted and low, I could hear the earnestness in it too.  
  
"It's me. Do you have a light?" I heard him cough and a flashlight was turned on. I ran over to where the light had illuminated crouching down to check his wounds. Trying my best to hold back from just latching onto him.  
  
"Easy. I broke my rib..." I nodded, too stunned to speak, my hands clenched to keep them from shaking. "I'm alright Duo. Don't worry about me." he touched my cheek and I kissed him on the lips gently, just grateful that nothing worse had happened to him. I took a breath.  
  
"Where's Heero?" 'Fei stilled and I could see his jaw clench in the dim light of the flashlight. "How bad are his injuries? Wufei?" he took my hands and gave me the flashlight, gripping onto them for a moment.  
  
"Don't break when you see him. I'm just giving you a vague description of what his condition is...but he's unconscious. It's a miracle he's even alive..." I flashed the light around and could see Heero's still slim form lying on the floor nearby. He had a jacket over him, and it looked like 'Fei had bandaged his head up with the first aid kit. I could see the dark stain of blood on them.  
  
I just swallowed the lump in my throat and scooted over to where he was laying. The sight made me nearly cry out and gag, my hand covering my mouth. What had happened...  
  
I brought the com to my mouth and turned it on.  
  
"Lady? This is agent Maxwell, can you hear me?"  
  
"Duo? I can hear you, have you found them?" I hesitated then cleared my throat,  
  
"I've found them. Heero's injuries are too severe to move him. I need an emergency chopper down here immediately. Wufei's injuries are mild and I can just bandage him up when we go home. Sally is going to have to give Heero all her attention."  
  
It was silent a moment.  
  
"Tell me where you are." I relayed our position to her and turned off the unit.  
  
I had sat there for a long time, trying my hardest not to cry. My whole 'ready to kick some ass' exterior had been disintegrated. Of course it hadn't been much better when 'Fei had moved over to me and took me into his arms, ignoring his injuries.  
  
I had broken down then, unable to keep the tears from falling, couldn't help it really. I had seen Heero self destruct right before my eyes and hadn't even really flinched. (Even though after the 4th time I'd nearly jumped him.) I'd seen 'Fei be knocked unconscious, and Quatre beaten when we had been captured. With Trowa too, and I'd seen him when he'd lost his memory. (I'd also seen him destroy Deathscythe but we won't go there...)  
  
I've seen all of us go through hell and back, often being there myself. Never had I felt the presence of death as closely as I had when I'd seen Heero lying there. It makes me shudder to recall the feeling I'd had for a moment, as though Death himself was standing over my shoulder, breathing down my neck.  
  
I took the Dir en Gray and put in my Korn CD. I looked back over at 'Fei and saw that the chip was still in his hand, it hadn't progressed much towards his mouth. I just chuckled and pushed his hand up.  
  
He kind of jumped, then just smiled sheepishly and ate the chip. Wiping the cheese off his fingers with a napkin that I'd stuffed into the plastic bag, he then went back to reading his book.  
  
I stared at him for a moment, noting the scratch above his eyebrow was pretty much all the way healed. He had told me pretty much the gist of what had happened while I had bandaged his ribs and ankle. He had sprained it, but claimed to have already "walked it off." When actually I'd rubbed and massaged the hell out of it. Then watched him squirm when he'd had to stick his whole foot and ankle into a bowl of ice water. That had been hilarious to watch.  
  
He had left out the details, keeping me from having to endure anymore emotional pain...I could have taken more, I think, but him and the other protected me nearly as much as they did Quatre. I drew the line on most things, but emotional protection I guess I couldn't avoid. Hell, Quatre even protected me...I never did get that.  
  
(Back to the topic before I get too sidetracked...)  
  
But Wufei had said that when Heero had been going through a routine sweep he'd came in onto a drug deal going with some of the big guys. Heero had apparently spooked them, and caused them to start firing on him. That's when he'd called in. Wufei had been there in a matter of five minutes, and when he'd gotten there Heero had already been fairly beaten up. He had told him that the drug lord wasn't taking any chances and wanted them dead.  
  
'Fei and Heero had battled with them for nearly 3 hours until they had to move to safety, (much as he was reluctant to admit, they couldn't take them all.) and when they'd moved to get out of sight and to safety Heero had been hit. 'Fei had had to carry him to safety, by then he was suffering his own battle wounds.  
  
He hadn't told me anymore so I pretty much filled it in on my own. Heero had been shot in the right side of his head, but I wasn't sure of the severity. I'd seen numerous other spots all over his body covered in blood but hadn't been able to check them before the other Preventers had shown up.  
  
That was why we were going to the best hospital in the colony. All the way on the other side, but the best. I looked at my watch and turned my CD player off, putting everything back into my bag.  
  
'Fei came out of his trance like state and handed his book to me to put into the bag. The van pulled to a stop and Rashid shut off the engine.  
  
"Well, we're here."  
  
----------------------  
  
On to chapter 5!......::drinks as much caffeine as possible:: 


End file.
